The Twin Lords
by TyFighter
Summary: Three years before the night of the Halloween attack Harry and Alec Potter are born. When orphaned along with their baby sister they are raised by Remus Lupin while their sister is raised by a family close to the Potters. Taking the magical world head on the pair will have to rely on each other to flourish and bring the magical world to heights never before seen. BEING REWRITTEN!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 **Hello Everyone! So I've read several stories recently where Harry is raised by Remus Lupin and I have decided to write my own! I hope you enjoy! As a result of other stories that are out there mine may have some similar plot lines; I wish to point out those authors and thank them. One of the main ideas I have borrowed is the character Archades Monatague and his background, he is not SOLEY MINE. Other than that I will give credit where credit is due. By the way, I will not be abandoning my other story, "Recalling Gryffindor" (Feel free to check that one out), I just wanted to start this story as well.**

 **Disclaimer Part 1: The base idea for the story is one that I've seen in a few others In and so it is not solely mine. I've tried tracking down the original author with no luck. So if you know who it is or you are the author, please tell me; as I would like to cite you specifically. The rest of my story has some similar plot lines but mainly it is my own idea.**

 **Disclaimer Part 2: I do not own Harry Potter nor do I make any money from this. (Though if I was to find a penny on the couch because I was writing this would that count?)**

 **Full Summary:** Three years before the night of the Halloween attack Harry and Alec Potter are born. The pair, when orphaned along with their baby sister Lillian Potter, are raised by their parents' close friend, Remus Lupin while their sister is raised by a family close to the Potters. The twins, learning to rely on themselves develop three goals in life. 1: Save their mother from her coma. 2: Make sure their sister never has to go through what they had to. 3: Change the future for the better of everyone. Struggling in an unfair magical world the pair will have to rely on each other and their friends not only to succeed, but to flourish and bring the wizarding world to heights never before seen. (NevilleBWL)

 **Update 9/21/2015: Chapter has been rewritten. (Basic plot didn't change but, due to a friend's suggestion as well as some reviews, I looked back and felt that it could be better), It has also been betaed by Ten-Thousand-Lilies.**

Bellatrix Lestrange was crazy; of that there was no doubt. Her husband knew it. Her brother-in-law knew it. Even her master knew it, though he used it to great effect. In school, she had been a beautiful girl; one of whose splendor fellow female students had been envious of. Although, she had been far from perfect. With her pristine beauty came the arrogance of being a wealthy pureblood of the rather dark family of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black., she had still been innocent. Her innocence had fallen as she was forced into a marriage contract and then seduced by the Dark Arts. The Dark Arts corrupted her, destroying her mind and leaving a dark but still attractive figure. By the end of her seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry she was well along the way to becoming a devoted follower of the one known as Lord Voldemort and eventually, his most feared lieutenant.

Bellatrix herself feared few things; above all was failing her master. So when she was assigned to attack the Potter family on Halloween night she brought along several companions. Among them were her husband Rodolphus Lestrange, her brother-in-law Rabastan Lestrange, and fellow Death-Eater Barty Crouch Junior. The four were currently standing outside the small magical village of Godric's Hollow waiting for the Potter's traitor Pettigrew. While elsewhere, their master prepared to attack the Longbottoms

"Where is the rat?" Rabastan gumbled as he stamped impatiently.

"Easy dear brother." Rodolphus cautioned silkily.

"I want to kill!"

"Yes. Attack the house we can't see because of the Fidelius charm."

Bellatrix stood silently as the brothers argued. She was too focused on her task to listen to them. Crouch Jr. stood to the side watching the pair argue and raised his eyebrow as he twirled his wand lazily. When a swirling noise came from behind them the four whirled around and watched as a portkey deposited a small handsome lad followed by three more masked Death Eaters.

"Pettigrew." Bellatrix hissed, "You're late."

He squeaked and whirled around at her voice but quickly regained his composure and stood as tall as he possibly could, "Bellatrix Lestrange, what an honor it is."

His only response was another hiss which urged him to continue. "I apologize for my tardiness. Our Lord wanted to send these men," he gestured at his companions, "With me."

"Well? Where are the Potters?" Rabastan interrupted.

Peter smirked in reply and then suddenly wilted as Bellatrix let out another impatient hiss, this one much longer than the first. He fumbled in his pocket and suddenly drew out a piece of paper. Bellatrix leaned in to read: _Prong's Cottage, 343 Thomas Rd. Godric's Hollow_. She smiled evilly and then started walking down the long road. "Let's complete what we came here to do."

The others followed her down the road after reading the address the traitor had written down, providing them the way to get past the Fidelius charm that had been erected. Ignoring the unworthy costumed children that they passed, Bellatrix stopped when they had reached the end of the street and stood before a small cottage. On either side of the cottage the lots were empty and void of any building. This would be perfect for her plan, enough room to maneuver. Inside she could see a dark haired man holding a baby as he sat before a fire in.

She turned quickly to Crouch Jr., "Have you set up the wards?"

At his nod she returned a sick smile and then cackled. Pointing her wand at the front door, and with an intricate flick of her wrist followed by jab, a silver spell shot out, destroying it. She heard audible alarms go off as her fellow compatriots started to follow her example.

"Bella dear, did you have to start without us?" Her husband asked as he threw more spells at the house.

As smoke started to billow out from the house and obscure their view a lone figure came running out of the now gaping door way waving his wand. Several stones in the garden before the house suddenly twitched and turned into a group of five lions. The man waved his wand wildly again and a griffon took to the air with a loud shriek. With a single gesture, the group of animals made their way towards the Death Eaters

"Peter! How could you?" James Potter's voice yelled in anguish as he fended of the flurry of spells that were now being fired at him. Bellatrix scowled. James Potter was no ordinary wizard or witch who would beg for mercy. Being one of the ministry's top auror captains and a near transfiguration master, defeating him would not be an easy challenge. She subtly crouched down and moved closer to the house along with her husband; the night and their black cloaks helping to conceal them.

Her eyes analyzing the battlefield, she watched as her other companions fought off the large beasts that were attacking them. As she drew closer to Potter, who was distracted and concentrating on the other Death Eaters, she jumped toward him with a quickly yelled dark binding curse and _crucios._ Startled, Potter was able to slice the chains from the dark curse that appeared out of nowhere and proceeded to weave past the red Unforgiveables.

Bellatrix continued to spew curses at the Auror who managed to dodge the bulk of them and erect shield to block the rest. Catching her breath, she watched, as if in slow motion, a rhinoceros grew up from the dirt and snorted. It suddenly leaped into a charge towards her at the words of Potter. Now the average Death Eater, when approached with such a terrifying animal charging, would probably have stood in its path and cast spells at the beast, hoping one would break through its tough hide. Bellatrix knew better. She pulled a quick roll to her left as the beast passed her in its rampage.

She looked back at Potter with a snarl and noticed his red face was scrunched in concentration and sufficiently distracted. She smirked and cast a trio of _expulsos_ at the man. She was joined by her husband, who although having been gored in the leg by the rhino, still managed to cast two _bombordas._

"Has the wittle Potter man learned how to pway with spwells?" she cackled madly (and a little bit late with the line), as said man was blown off his feet.

But Potter wasn't known as the best for nothing. Her eyes widened as she watched him turn the impromptu back somersault into a roll and come up with his wand trained on her. Her eyes met his and she realized that he was smirking; that's when she felt the rumbling behind her. She was pushed from behind and suddenly she heard a loud scream emanate from her savior, her husband had taken the charge met for her. She watched as he was thrown quite a distance from the impact and landed against the small cottage.

She bared her teeth in a feral manner and was about to let loose with a torrent of dark curses when the rhino exploded into gore. She was thrown to the side and watched as her brother-in-law attacked Potter ferociously. Fueled by rage, Rabastan closed the distance between his enemy and managed a strong right hook into Potter's jaw. Potter stumbled backwards and collapsed into a bush in surprise.

Yelling in triumph, Rabastan cast the killing curse; only for it to be intercepted by a flying shape which promptly exploded upon impact with the deathly green spell. As the wave of explosion spread outwards it stopped as a shield directed it to the sides before it could reach the downed Potter. When the smoke cleared a figure was revealed standing before them with his wand out. Bellatrix pouted from disappointment as she realized that the newcomer was none other than her cousin, Sirius Black.

Sirius kept his wand trained on Rabastan, ignoring the rest of the fight around them. He helped his friend up, "Took you long enough Padfoot."

"Prongs, you owe me one. That was my bike. MY ONLY BIKE." Sirius replied. He suddenly turned to face Bellatrix. "How's your evening going coz? It's past your bedtime isn't it?"

Bellatrix screamed but refused to be baited into a mistake, she had already learned her lesson. She threw curses at the pair with precision and deadly accuracy. The pair proved too much for her to beat though as they moved fluidly together and blocked and attacked as a team.

"Help should be on the way! The alarms on the wards would've sounded back at Hogwarts!" she heard Potter shout.

Bellatrix stopped casting spells and frowned, her master would not be pleased if the mission wasn't carried out. She looked to Rabastan meaningfully and he nodded. Casting a chain of explosive spells on the ground which caused clouds of dirt to rise in the already hazy scene, she left her battle to her brother-in-law and made her way undetected to the now unguarded front door of the cottage.

Stepping inside, she surveyed the living room quickly before shaking her head, no one was there. Just as she was about to head to the kitchen she heard shuffling come from upstairs along with a loud crying sound. The crying especially seemed to echo in her ears, calling to her clearly, despite the sounds of the spell fight outside. Smiling in anticipation she strode up the stairs and down the long hallway. She was able to bring down the hastily set up wards on the door to the last room with a lazy flick of her wand.

She grabbed the doorknob and tensed as she heard the crying inside suddenly stop. Gripping her wand tightly Bellatrix threw the door open and rolled onto the floor as several spells flew over her head. Coming to a stand she started casting her own spells at the red headed woman, Lily Potter. The former Unspeakable was casting with such speed Bellatrix was forced to back away from the corner the woman stood in. As the two yelled spells and cast at each other Bellatrix couldn't help but let a sliver of respect emerge for her _muggleborn_ opponent; especially since her enemy was holding a baby in one hand during the fight.

Snarling, she waved her wand intricately and black vines grew up out the floor near the female Potter and tripped her. She screamed as Bellatrix waved her wand more as the vines ensnared her and took her wand out of reach. Struggling against the branches the woman drew her baby close to protect her. Bellatrix cackled at the sight of her helpless enemy. She let a jet of green light fly out of her wand only for it to be knocked off course as a blast of pure magic hit her from the left. The green jet hit a wall and blew it open to expose the outside. Still dizzy from the blast, Bellatrix was forced to duck and cover her head as she was attacked by some clawed animal.

With a fierce growl she batted the animal with her arm, which turned out to be a black cat. It landed against a wall and Lilly shouted in alarm. Glaring at it she watched as the cat slowly turned into a young black haired boy who groaned in pain. Just as she was about to cast the cruciatus curse at the boy, something hard hit the back of her leg with terrifying force.

Being muggleborn, Lilly Potter had introduced her oldest children, the twins Harry and Alec Potter, to many muggle sports. One of Alec's current favorites had been baseball and the boy had proved time and time again that he had an unnaturally strong arm which was only enhanced by his magic. Fueled by accidental magic and his terror for the safety of his siblings and mother, the wooden bat the boy used shattered the bone in Bellatrix's leg.

Bellatrix screamed as she saw black spots erupt in her vision. She collapsed, blinking her eyes rapidly from the pain. She had survived pain before, but it was hardly physical. The pain the bat caused was unique. She swung her fists wildly and she felt it connect with a small head which was followed by a small body thumping against the floor as it fell.

Blearily she was able to see Lily Potter breaking free of the vines and raising her wand from the tangle of branches. She raged and tried to stand only to fall down. She raised her own wand and pointed it at the now screaming baby that had finally broken through whatever spell had been put on it to keep it quiet. Focusing all her intent and magic, a jet of pure black shot out toward her innocent victim. But even as she did so she was able to perceive the red stunning spell was coming toward her she was able to make out the shape of her enemy lunging to intercept the spell she had cast.

Remus Lupin was enjoying his fifth drink of Firewhiskey in his small three bedroom house for the evening when the alarm went off. He bolted up right as he recognized it to be the one linked to the Potter's cottage. He jumped to his feet and, ignoring the spilled drink, ran to the fireplace grabbing a handful of Floo Powder.

"Prong's Cottage!" he shouted, his mind briefly recollecting how much James had laughed upon coming up with the name. As the flames turned green he ran right into the back of the fireplace and into the brick wall. Stumbling in confusion and holding his head, he shouted for his destination once more, only for nothing to happen. Realizing that if the Floo was down, things had to be in a very bad shape, Remus's face paled and he ran out of the cottage door. Stumbling outside he sprinted drunkenly past his own ward boundaries and spun on the spot.

Coming out of apparition he realized he was all the way at the end of the street from his destination. The squeezing sensation and the feeling of everything whirling past him caused Remus to fall to his knees as he vomited. Wiping his mouth he suddenly heard the shouts of spells in the distance due to his heightened werewolf senses. He held his wand to his head and quickly cast a spell to get rid of the effects of alcohol. His head now much clearer he tore down the street toward the cottage. He gasped as he saw the gaping hole in the second floor of the house and the battle scene before him.

Suddenly he heard a shout. Turning around he saw his friend Peter cornered by two cloaked Death Eaters while Sirius Black stood off from afar. Remus's heart clenched, Sirius was the Secret-Keeper, he was a traitor.

"Peter! Hang on!" he yelled as he drew his wand and ran toward the group.

Peter's and Sirius's eyes both widened at his approach. Suddenly Sirius whirled back around as Peter tried to cast a curse at him. A curse Remus didn't recognize sped toward Peter who dodged as it hit the ground. The other Death Eaters jumped away but not before the ground suddenly exploded and showered Peter and the pair of Death Eaters in rock and dirt. As the air cleared the two Death Eaters were lying beside a crater with their bodies riddled with rubble with Peter nowhere in sight.

"No!" Remus screamed. He couldn't believe Sirius would kill two of his compatriots just to eliminate someone against him. He jumped at Sirius and started to punch him mercilessly.

"Lupin stop! I- " Sirius tried to speak but Remus would have none of it. He kicked and punched the traitor until his hands were wet with blood. As Sirius groaned Remus leaned in closely, "I should kill you."

Remus raised his wand as Sirius shook his head slowly, moaning in pain. As images from their childhood flashed through his mind Remus couldn't bring himself to utter the curse. " _Stupefy!_ " Sirius stopped moving.

Wiping his fists on the grass in the now quiet scene Remus suddenly spotted James lying down near the house. Four other Death Eaters laid near him. Remus sobbed as stumbled over and tried desperately to feel for a pulse. He collapsed and bowed his head, letting grief overtake him. His friends were gone.

A hand suddenly landed on his shoulder and he snarled out of instinct.

"It's me Lupin." A familiar voice said hoarsely.

Remus stared up at the face of Severus Snape. "What are you doing here?"

"The Headmaster sent me here."

Remus shook his head confused, "You're the only one he sent?"

Snape nodded as he surveyed the grisly scene and then broke into a run as he saw the second story of the house, "Lilly!"

Remus, startled out of his thoughts of despair, suddenly remembered James's children. "No please Merlin let them live!" He ran after Snape and into the house, only to hear Snape curse. He dashed into the room and stepped carefully over the body of Bellatrix Lestrange and found Snape holding James's and Lilly's newest member of the Potter family. Snape held the baby in one arm as he cast diagnostic charms on Lilly.

"We need to get the them to St. Mungo's." Snape said frantically as his diagnostic charms turned red.

Remus had gathered the twins when he heard Snape speak and hesitated. He didn't know who to trust. With one of his closest friends a traitor and the others dead his mind was going blank from shock. He looked closely at Snape only to see the teen that the Marauders had bullied year after a year.

"Make a portkey!" Snape shouted frantically.

Remus shook his head to clear his thoughts. Many decisions would have to be made before the night was over, now was not the time to dawdle. As he grabbed a toy bat from the floor he held the twins close. "We'll send the Aurors back when we get to the hospital."

A few seconds the group consisting of Remus, Snape, and the unconscious children swirled away.

 **So what'd you think? Did you like it? My favorite part was Alec attacking Bellatrix. I know some of the characters may have seemed out of character, but your questions will all be answered. Please R &R! I really love this story line and I'm excited to write all the plans I have for it. Hope to see you in further chapters!**

 **~TyFighter**


	2. Chapter 1 - The Twins set the Stage

**Chapter 1 - The Twins set the Stage**

 **I have decided to release this chapter early for you, my readers! I hope you enjoy! This is chapter is to… well, just like the title, set the stage. I really hope you enjoy. I do have a something to clear up on this story though:**

 **Parseltongue – In my world it is inherited magically, As in Magic herself chooses who to give it to or something (Hey that actually sounds cool I'm going to gowith that).**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter… or make money from writing this… though that would be cool… wait a second…WHO WANTS TO BUY THIS STORY?!... Nah just kidding.**

 **So without further ado, I give you the first chapter of the Twin Lords!**

* * *

Harry James Potter breathed in the clean smell of St. Mungo's as he walked down the dim deserted hallway. The eleven year old was thankful for the magic that kept the hospital smelling clean and fresh; although there was a hint of lavender in the air. He had been to a muggle hospital once and it had smelled terrible, and don't even get himself started with the food. He sloshed the small cup of pumpkin juice he had taken from the small lobby in the Permanent Resident ward around and then finished the drink with a large gulp. Throwing the cup in a rubbish bin he passed he continued to walk down the deserted hallway. Being almost 11 o'clock it wasn't so unusual that the hospital was so empty. He stopped outside of a plain white door with the number 1998. Underneath the numbers was the name 'Lilly Evans Potter'.

Shivering as a sudden wave of cold air brushed over him Harry wished he had brought a jacket to put on over his t-shirt. They hadn't planned on staying as long as they had and he had only worn a pair of muggle jeans and a plain green v-neck. Grabbing the door handle, he opened the door quietly and slipped inside.

A small cheery room greeted him that was the current home of a single occupant, his mother. The woman laying down on the bed inside didn't so much as twitch as he approached the bed. To the bed's left, two chairs had been pulled up and Harry's twin, Alec, sat in one as he continued to tell her about his latest discoveries.

"And I found out that adding a little bit of Gillyweed to the underwater breathing potion invented by Mr. Down will increase the potion's duration by a whole hour, but only if it's to be used in fresh water; if the potion is to be used in salt water and you add Gillyweed it cuts the duration of the potion in half. I haven't been able to find the reason yet but I've narrowed it down to three factors. I should have the problem figured out by Christmas." Alec was saying in a cheerful manner.

His head turned around when he heard Harry and smiled brightly at him from behind a pair of modern muggle glasses. Alec then pointed to the chair beside him and moved his body slightly so Harry was able to see a much smaller and younger version of the woman lying in the bed, "Rose fell asleep while you were out."

Harry smiled and the pair laughed slightly, causing Rose to wake up due to her brother's shaking form. She looked around blearily before her eyes fell on Harry, "Wasn't asleep." She mumbled before cuddling further into Alec's side. The brothers laughing dwindled into chuckles as they looked at their little sister.

Alec turned to Harry and looked him in the eye, "Are you ready?"

Harry considered the question slowly, knowing what his brother meant. "I believe I am. We've planned forever on getting to Hogwarts and what we'll do while we're there. We will succeed."

Alec pursed his lips and looked back at their mother, "She looks so peaceful."

Harry nodded in agreement. "We'll find the cure, even if we have to talk to a Founder themself. We'll get Mom out of the coma that Bellatrix," He spat the name, "Put on her."

Alec tensed at the end of his sentence due to the name and then relaxed. But Harry noticed. "I'm sorry Alec, I shouldn't have mentioned her."

Alec hung his head as Harry wrapped his arms around his brother's shoulders, "It's okay. She'll never bother us again. She's in Azkaban now."

Alec smiled sadly and then stood up. He walked to the head of the bed and stood in the light of the lamp. Harry watched his brother carefully. As children, the two had been told they were exactly alike; down to the trademark Potter hair. But as time had passed, differences had started to crop up. While Alec's small frame became wiry, Harry had grown two inches taller and had become leaner. His face had become more angular, like a predatory cat; while Alec had been given their mother's soft facial features. Like Harry and Rose, Alec had green eyes, but his hair had also started to grow natural dark red streaks in it, as if their mother's genetic traits were trying to overtake their father's.

"Are you done talking to Mom?" Harry asked softly.

At Alec's nod he pulled a ukulele out of a case on the floor. Alec took it from him as Harry grabbed his own ukulele. Uncle Moony had found them as he went through the rubble of the cottage years ago. The ukulele that Alec was using had belonged to their mother. It was a beautiful dark blue with pure white lilies stenciled on the body. Harry's ukulele had belonged to their father. It was black with a green neck and had a gold stenciled stag on the back. Their Uncle had told them stories of how Lilly had taught their father how to play in their seventh year; the twins had taken up to playing quickly after learning that fact.

Together, the two started to strum a two part harmony to a lullaby they remembered their mom singing to them as kids. As the last note faded the two lowered their heads and then looked at each other. Alec rested his hand on their mother's, "I love you Mom, we'll see you at Christmas."

He turned away and carefully picked up their sleeping sister and hoisted her so that she was leaning on his shoulder. Walking quickly, he exited the room and left Harry alone. Harry stared at his mother's face, illuminated by the lamp on the nightstand, and edged over to her. He grasped her hand in his, wildly hoping for a miracle to happen and that he would feel her hold his hand back. When nothing happened he felt a solitary tear run down his face. He gazed at his mom's face for several moments before speaking.

"I've promised you Mom that I'd keep them safe. I'll keep doing so. I'll watch over Alec and Rosey. I'll make sure to keep an eye on Alec while we're at Hogwarts. The plans are being put into effect. The Alley, your Alley-," His voice choked and he couldn't continue, "I-I-I'll make you and Dad proud. We _will_ find a way to get you out of this coma. I promise."

He let his Mom's hand drop onto the bed and then reached to turn off the lamp before exiting the room. Throwing his arm around his waiting brother the three walked through the nearly deserted corridors to the main lobby quietly. Nodding at the receptionist, they stopped in surprise as they saw a tall brown haired man waiting for them.

Alec was the first to break the somber silence, "Lord Greengrass?"

The man nodded and stepped further into the light. Mark Greengrass, head of the Greengrass family, had broad shoulders which complimented his burly frame.

"You boys stayed rather late tonight." He commented in a deep voice.

"We apologize Lord Greengrass." Harry said quickly, "We lost track of time."

Lord Greengrass waved off their apology, "I've told you boys before, call me Mark. After all, we're practically family."

Alec grinned sheepishly and then slowly handed him Rose.

"How did she do?"

"She talked to Mom a bit but kept silent for most of the visit. She fell asleep about 20 minutes ago."

Mark nodded as he cradled the red head. Harry smiled at him, "Once again Lord Greengrass, we offer our thanks for what and your family have done for our sister. We don't know how we'll ever repay you."

Mark shook his head, "It is an honor raising her, an honor I wish your… mother had." Mark pursed his lips before continuing, "Isabelle would like me to remind you of our mutual excursion into Diagon Alley tomorrow."

The twins nodded their thanks as Mark stepped into a fireplace after saying, "Greengrass Manor!"

They wrapped their arms around each other again and then stepped into the fireplace. "Moony's Cottage!"

They stumbled out into a small sitting room and looked around, the lights were all out. Harry shook his head and muttered, "I hate Floo travel."

Alec looked back at him and whispered, "Uncle Moony must be asleep."

"Do you think anything exciting happened at the club?" Harry replied quietly as they walked up a flight of stairs.

While their sister had been adopted by the Greengrass family, the mother of who had been Lilly's Maid of Honor, they lived with Remus Lupin; known to them as Uncle Moony. They, along with their unofficial official uncle lived in a three bedroom house in the good sized town of Braintree. While their uncle's room was on the first floor their rooms were on the second. Originally, the brothers had each had their own spacious room. At the age of seven that had changed when they had moved one of the beds into the other room along with the furniture. Using some money they were able to furnish the old room as a large study with several shelves of books (Alec had insisted and Harry had put up no resistance) and as a result, had their own , albeit small, personal library. The pair quickly changed into night clothes and collapsed into their beds too emotionally exhausted to speak further.

* * *

Harry woke up yelling the next day, a Saturday, as a bucket of ice water was dumped on his head. Stumbling out of his bed he looked up only to receive a face full of white powder. His sputtering was drowned out by his brother's yelling and their laughing uncle. Rubbing what he recognized to be flour out of his eyes he opened them to find his pajamas were now covered in a sticky paste. His uncle was leaning against the wall as he gasped for breath. "Your faces!" he exclaimed.

Harry's brother yelled loudly again and grabbed the nearest thing on his nightstand, a book, and tossed it at their uncle who dodged it easily. Harry blinked his eyes, stunned, his brother never mistreated books. Alec crawled out of his bed and pointed to its foot, "You got my brand new series wet!"

Harry, ignoring the cold, choked with laughter at his brother's indignant expression over a cluster of five very wet books. Alec turned to Remus and glared. Paling, Remus bolted out of the room as yet another book crashed right where he had been. Harry rushed to his brother, still chuckling, as he restrained him, "Easy. I'll get them."

Walking to the end of the bed he stared at the books and concentrated. " _Scourgify._ " He said as he waved his hand over the books. He picked it up as it cleaned itself and automatically dried. He threw the book to his brother. "Good as new."

His brother grinned at him as he flipped through the book to check it. Harry had been born with a natural affinity for wandless magic. While his magical core wasn't strong enough to do many spells, he had developed a habit of using simple spells and had managed to train himself to do them with little effort now. He grabbed new clothes and got ready for the day quickly.

After getting dressed in a pair of muggle jeans and a nice dark blue button down shirt he ran his fingers through his messy hair and grinned as he walked down to the kitchen. As he was rolling up his sleeves, he saw Remus already with a drink of coffee he greeted him and grabbed himself some cereal and fruit.

"These letters and that box came for you two." Remus said as he handed him a handful of letters and pointed at a box.

"Thanks. The box is mine, and the letters should be from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang." Harry replied as he took the letters.

Lupin shook his head, "You boys were serious?"

Harry nodded. "Of course. We did some research, the two schools offer several electives that we are interested in."

"But you'll be so busy with your core classes at Hogwarts." Remus argued weakly.

Harry shook his head, "We already talked about this Uncle Moony. You agreed to let us take electives from the other schools as long as we kept our grades at Exceed Expectations."

Remus huffed and muttered, "You two are getting like your mother every day."

"Hey what's that?" Alec asked as he walked into the kitchen.

Remus stared dumbfounded at him," Y-y-your hair!" he sputtered. "Your Mom is going to kill me when she wakes up.

Harry looked up and grinned, "I like it." Alec had cut off the sides completely, spiking the reminder of his hair up and slightly to the side. "It's called a muggle boy band hair cut Moony. Your red streaks almost make it look like it's on fire."

Alec grinned while Remus moaned, "Oh calm down Moony. It's not like I decided to go bald."

Remus shook his head, "'Prim and proper' that's always what your Mom said, I'm so dead."

The twins laughed as Alec sat down, "Are they the letters from the other schools?" he asked Harry who was reading a blue letter. The twins had already received their Hogwarts letters. Harry looked up and showed him.

 _Dear Mr. Harry and Alec Potter,_

 _I have received your last communiqué and am notably impressed. With both of your exemplary entrance exams and the high recommendations from Mrs. Raven I am willing to allow you both into our recently created EFA (Education From Afar) curriculum. I have already spoken to your Headmaster considering your acceptances and the terms following it. He will arrange for your Head(s) of House(s) to keep an eye on your extracurricular work. As a result of the nature of the curriculum I must remind you that at least two courses must be completed each year with a passing grade. I look forward to further collaboration with the pair of you. For further questions considering the EFA please contact a Mr. Goodwin. His business address is further enclosed along with a list of our offered electives and how to request them._

 _Sincerely, Madam Maxime_

 _Head of Beauxbatons Academy_

"Sweet! We got in!" Alec said excitedly.

"We'll have to thank Mrs. Raven on Monday." Harry commented.

Alec's face fell, "I forgot, that's her last day isn't it?"

"That's one thing I was fully willing to support, you two taking Potions class from Mrs. Raven." Remus interjected. "You're going to need it, considering you leave for Hogwarts in two weeks and with Snape teaching."

The twins laughed and read the letter from Durmstrang by Master Karkaroff. The letter was along the lines of the one from Beauxbatons; detailing their acceptance and further ways to contact support. Quickly, everyone finished their breakfast and got up from the table; Alec making a few vengeful comments over Remus's prank. Harry walked over to the box and grabbed it.

"More books?" Remus guessed.

"Yup!" Harry said brightly, "Though these are from the city."

"Muggle books? On what subject this time?"

"Architecture still! Flourish and Blotts doesn't have any books on modern designing. All they have are ones on castles." Harry replied as he walked up the stairs. "These are going to Hogwarts with me."

Remus shook his head, there had to be at least ten books in the box. He looked at Alec who was washing a dish, "Why does he need to know so much about designing. It's not like he's going to design… Wait, wait what are you two up to?"

Alec flinched and then looked at his uncle, "Ummm up to?" He said weakly.

Remus set his coffee down, "Yes Alec. What is going on?"

Alec shook his head, "No idea." He tried.

"That's the same thing you both told me when I found out you two had started investing your family's fortune last year!" Alec gave a sheepish smile as Remus continued, "And I still don't know how you managed to do that and bypass the law which states that you two can't take control of the family coffers until you turn seventeen."

Alex brightened happily, he was able to answer that question without jumping around corners, "We didn't actually touch the money, the goblins did. We just suggested where investments could be made in the muggle world and how much. They just happened to use the money in the Potter vault."

Remus stared, "Happened to? They invested in 46 companies!"

"Hey we averaged a return of about 72%." Alec defended. "The same amount of money that was invested was returned to the family vault, the Goblins took some, and we placed the rest in a new vault."

Remus blinked, "So that's how you two have your spending money."

"Well not exactly, most of our spending money _does_ come from our Trust fund."

Alec made to leave but Remus narrowed his eyes and grabbed his shirt, "Hold on. What's all the money you guys made by investing doing?"

Alec's face went red as he tried to think of an excuse, "Oh Harry's calling me! We better hurry! We're meeting the Greengrasses at 10!" he dashed up the stairs.

Remus let him leave and chuckled. Glancing at a photo of a smiling James and Lilly that was on the fireplace mantle he shook his head ruefully and, not for the first time said, "Your children never cease to amaze me."

He narrowed his eyes and then stared up the stairs where he could hear the boys getting ready. He tilted his head curiously, Alec had seemed a little nervous today; he rarely ever showed too much emotion along with his brother. Something was up, and knowing the pair, it was more than just getting their wands today.

Harry laughed as he watched his baby sister try to lick the ice cream off her nose that they had gotten after lunch. Lilly's step sister, Astoria Greengrass, giggled and handed her a napkin from her pocket. The twins, along with their uncle, were walking in Diagon Alley with the Greengrass family.

After the attack on Prongs's cottage Remus had distracted himself from his depression by watching over the children. After a month he had decided he didn't know how to raise a young girl. He took Rose to the Greengrass family, not trusting Dumbledore, and begged them to take Lilly. Being a neutral family in the war, he trusted them and knew that Isabelle Greengrass had been a close friend of Lilly's; being Lilly's Maid of Honor at the wedding.

Along with Astoria and the adopted Rose, the Greengrass couple had one more daughter who was the same age as Alec and Harry; Daphne Greengrass. Like her mother, Daphne had blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She was currently listening to Alec as he told her about the newest book he read. Personally, Harry was thankful someone was listening to his brother. Not to say he didn't like listening to his twin; there was the time Alec had discovered a spell that was invented to cut potatoes into French-fries, that had been awesome! Harry loved French-fries and that meant Remus could make them easier. His brother read; _a lot_! Not to say that reading was bad, he read his fair share of books, although not as many; he considered himself slightly more outgoing than his brother.

"Where to next Mummy?" Astoria asked in her 7 year old voice.

Isabelle looked down on her and smiled, "Next are the wands. We already have the clothing and the potions equipment the new students will need. As well as books, a lot more books." She said the last part looking at Alec.

Harry laughed as Astoria got excited. She danced around the group as they walked down the Ally. "We also have yet to get our pets." He added.

Daphne looked back, "I already have Cookie."

Harry shuddered at the mention of Daphne's white cat as Remus chuckled, "The kitty that has a crush on Shadow here?"

Harry shivered more. His animagus, which he had unlocked in a burst of accidental magic as a boy (during the attack on Prong's cottage), had turned out not to be a regular cat. His actual form was a panther. Since most wizards or witches discovered their form when they were older, their forms had already matured. His case was unique in that he had discovered it so young and as a result, had to occasionally visit St. Mungo's for the doctor to make sure he and his form were growing right. Last time he had changed at the Greengrass Manor the newly born Cookie, the cat's nick name because the cat was all black except for the head which was white, had mistaken him for her father and he had freaked out as the kitten ran to him meowing "Father!" the whole time.

"I told you she doesn't have a crush on me." Harry muttered.

"Oh really? What does she think you are then Shadow?" Remus asked with a smirk.

Harry felt his face turn red, "Um-."

He was mercifully cut off from answering as they arrived at Ollivander's. Entering quickly, they stepped inside the dusty store which was filled with boxes. Daphne and Astoria both jumped when Ollivander came up behind them.

"Ahhh Isabelle Greengrass. Cherry oak with a strand of unicorn hair correct?" He didn't wait for an answer as he continued, "Mark Greengrass. Oak from a rather tall tree and Chimera's blood, very tempermental. And Remus Lupin. We had trouble finding you a wand didn't we? Although I remember the one that finally matched you: Wood from an ash tree bathed in the moonlight; with a dragon heartstring for its core."

The adults nodded and smiled at Ollivander politely. His eyes shifted to Daphne suddenly. Greeting her, he quickly measured her and proceeded to gather several boxes together.

"Try this one, Steel Oak. A solid 10 inches." A swish of the wand was followed by a light exploding.

"Aspen, with a Sphinx hair." Caused a vase to shatter.

"Ash, with the phoenix feather core." Made a glass shelf break and figurines come crashing down.

"Black wood, with a unicorn tail for a core." Slashed a picture of Ollivander's father in half.

As more wands were tested Ollivander eventually found her a match in a wand that surprisingly had traits of both Daphne's parents' wands.

"Cherry oak with a Chimera's scale." Ollivander had said before she had flicked it, causing red and green sparks to fly out. Daphne had sighed in relief and then covered the sigh with a wide green.

As a result of Harry and his brother being twins, Ollivander decided to them at the same time, not knowing they would be very difficult. They had been at the store for an hour, trying wand after wand with no luck. Rosewood. Cedar. Even redwood wands had failed. As the list of tried wands grew longer Ollivander had grown happier and happier until finally, after another half hour, he stopped them.

He suddenly looked curiously at them before disappearing into the back of his store. Coming back, he had a long shallow box. He opened it reverently and let them examine it. Inside laid fifteen wands.

"I'm afraid these wands are the last ones I have for you to try. If none of them are for you, I'm afraid you'll have to go to a wand crafter." He said, sounding even more excited at the last part.

Harry stared at the box, silently willing his magic make him feel drawn to one. Having no luck he turned to his brother who was shaking as his face turned. Suddenly Harry felt his eye drawn to a glass case behind Ollivander's counter. He walked slowly towards it and gasped when he saw a smooth jet black wand with grey streaks and a sharp point floating inside. Ollivander looked around and when he saw him reaching for the wand gasped.

"My boy, I would not touch-" He was cut off as a fountain of green light poured out of the wand, "Amazing." he whispered.

Harry looked at him as held the wand. Ollivander cleared his throat and smiled, "Congratulations! Truly remarkable!" He exclaimed. "No one has been able to touch that wand; it's been here since I've moved into this shop."

"You didn't make it?" Isabelle exclaimed in surprise.

Ollivander shook his head, "Sadly, no. I found that wand stashed here under the floor boards, I was nearly shocked to death when I tried to touch it."

Harry stared at it in awe, "What's it made out of?"

"I can't tell, although I believe it is not made from wood, but from the spine of a dragon."

Harry piled out of the shop along with the others as they commented on his and Daphne's wand. As he smiled he looked at his brother who was walking dejectedly near the back of the group and slowed down to wait for him.

"Are you okay?"

Alec looked at him sadly, "What do you think? You have this oh so mysterious wand and I didn't even get a simple one." he replied with a tinge of bitterness in a rare incident where he let his young age show.

Harry put his arm around his brother, "Hey you have no reason to be nervous. I'm sure Gregory will help you. In fact, he'll probably let you help him craft the wand. Although you probably already know how to make a wand." Harry mused. "Your new research is focusing on wandlore and wandcrafting. Hey wait a sec, you haven't told me what you're working on; and you always tell me."

Alec grinned, his heart lightening because of his brother. "We'll go today, when we see Master Goldclaw." Harry added.

"You aren't going to get my secret out that easily. I'll give you a hint though. The research stems from a legend that Gregory and I were talking about our last meeting. As for the reason I'm nervous, it probably is the meeting we have with Master Goldclaw. It's the finalization of the first stage of our plans."

Harry stared at his twin, "It'll be fine. Don't worry about it."

"I think Moony is getting suspicious of us."

"What do you mean?"

"I let it slip about where the investment money was going this morning after breakfast."

Harry shook his head, "I'll take care of it. Go on ahead."

Harry smiled as he watched his brother skip happily to catch up with Daphne as they walked to a store called Flight's Familiars. Suddenly he caught two faces looking at him which quickly whipped around when they noticed him looking. Harry narrowed his eyes and then gulped, Mark and Remus were not ones to play around with. They were his guardians and he owed them the truth.

When they finally arrived at the store he purposefully hung in the back of the small group. Mark and Remus waited for him and they atopped him right outside as the other passed.

"What'd you promise him? What are you two up to?" Remus said slowly, having noticed Alec now had an upbeat demeanor had brightened up.

Harry tried to look innocent but failed. "I told him I would take him to Gregory's after this."

The men's eyes widened, "Gregory's?" Mark said in surprise. Ollivander's brother has a smaller shop down the way, he crafts wands. Gregory's is in Knockturn."

"Alec and I have a good relationship with Gregory." Harry replied.

Remus sighed in exasperation, " _That's_ where you guys go when you're in Diagon Alley?"

Harry shrugged, "Alec more so than me. I check up on our business." "Harry suddenly noticed his slip and paled, he hadn't meant to say business.

"Business?" Mark frowned, causing Harry to mentally slap himself over and over.

"Um yes, business."

"Why do you go to Knockturn Alley for business?"

Harry sighed, a direct question; he wouldn't lie. "That's where we've been meeting our Account manager for the past few meetings." Harry said weakly.

"Why there? It's dangerous!" Remus exclaimed. "I know I give you two a long leash, but Knockturn? Why? Gringotts is just up Diagon Alley for crying out loud!"

Harry wilted under the combined gaze of the two men. "We're undergoing a massive project with the Goblins in Knockturn. With the money we made from investments we're remodeling it and closing it down. We're going to introduce a modernized Alley and fill it with new shops. We're meeting today to make sure plans are going smoothly and to make sure the dat of when the Alley closes, the day after we leave for Hogwarts, is still good. The official closing of the Alley happens after Alec and I leave for Hogwarts." Harry quickly spat out.

Mark's and Remus's jaws dropped open. Mark was the first one to speak, "Is that why Goblin guards have been posted in the Alley?" He asked hoarsely. "Where have you been investing to get that kind of money?"

Harry nodded, "They're for keeping out the troublemakers. The muggle world."

Remus shook his head and said sternly, "We'll talk of this later. Investing is one thing but… remodeling an entire Alley… I… "

"We should go inside. My wife is probably starting to worry." Mark interjected. He looked at Harry, "This is not over, we will talk of this later."

Harry left to go inside, not noticing the two shaking their heads in disbelief. He saw his brother and Daphne looking at some snakes and joined them.

"Are they saying anything interesting?" He asked Alec as he drew closer, and then winced when he heard the snakes' foul language.

Alec looked at him and shook his head, "They're not happy with being captured."

Daphne spoke, "It's not fair that you two can talk to snakes."

The pair grinned at her and shrugged, "We discovered it when we found a snake in our garden. "

Moony is very afraid of snakes." Alec added with a laugh.

As Daphne looked closer at a snake Harry whispered to Alec about the outside conversation. Alec glanced at their Uncle and Mark, and shivered. "We're so dead. What will happen when Isabelle finds out?"

The twins faced each other and paled. Harry shook his head, "It's too late to bring the plans to a halt. We don't have a choice. We explain to them what's going on and… we could invite them."

Alec shook his head, "I feel a massive headache coming."

Harry laughed and patted his brother's back, "We'll make it through."

Alec suddenly froze, "Do we tell them about Heritage?" he whispered.

Harry shook his head rapidly, "We'll eventually have to, but we'll wait until the plan is further along."

Alec nodded and then gave a start.

"What's wrong?"

"The shelf." Alec whispered as he walked toward a shelf near the owls in the store. He reached up and grabbed two large eggs, cradling them in his hand. One was about the size of his head and had a soft blue tone to it and seemed to pulse softly in his hand. The other one was twice as large and was a dull brown.

"What is it?" Harry asked, knowing his brother knew a lot about magical creatures.

Alec shook his head, "I'm not sure."

Harry frowned and then laughed, "You choose an egg to be your familiar?"

Alec frowned and then grinned, "Since you got the cool wand, I get the cooler looking egg." He handed Harry the brown egg.

Harry stared at him for a moment before shrugging, "Okay."

It was Daphne who laughed this time, "Ooooh you two have eggs for familiars, scary."

The two glared at her and ignored her as they walked to the store. Mr. Flight looked down at their hands in surprise, "You've managed to touch those?"

The boys nodded and he shook his head, "Everyone in my shop has been curious about those eggs, they've been in my shop for years. Eventually, when no one could touch them without being burned I told myself that whoever touches those eggs can have them for free."

Harry's eyes widened and he looked down at his fingers to make sure he had them all. He sighed in relief, "Mine actually feels a little cold sir, it's not burning me."

Alec shrugged and held his non-burned hand for the owner to see. The owner shook his head in disbelief and, when they offered to pay, refused. "I keep my promises boys. I hope you have a wonderful day. Will you do me a favor and tell me what they hatch into?"

After agreeing to tell him, the group started on their way back to Tom's tavern. The pair having to endure relentless teasing from Daphne and Astoria about the eggs they had placed carefully in a pack that Harry carried. They suddenly paused at the entrance to Knockturn Alley and Harry looked at Mark and Remus meaningfully. Nodding their heads they told them to hurry home soon and then continued walking on. Isabelle frowned at them and made to say something but her husband whispered in her ear. Her eyes widened and Harry his brother paled once again. They quickly darted into the narrow entrance of the Alley before Isabelle could yell at them.

"Well we're dead tonight when we go to their house for dinner." Alec commented.

Harry shook his head, "Come'on, we don't want to be late.

After a few feet inside the dim passasge, they passed two goblin guards who nodded towards them and motioned onwards. As they crept a few more yards in the passage suddenly opened into what had been eternally dark but was now alit with the natural light of the overhead sun. They quickly veered to their left and entered a small tavern that looked like it had been recently cleaned. Going to the corner after a nod from the barman they saw a nicely dressed Goblin sitting at a table going through some papers.

" _Greetings Master Goldclaw_. _May your gold flow as the blood does through thy veins."_ Harry and his brother greeted respectfully in Gobbledygook.

Goldclaw looked up with a feral grin, " _Masters Alec and Harry, a warm welcome it is indeed. May your enemies cower beneath thy feet."_

Harry and Alec laughed as they sat down. "How do things go?" Harry asked, knowing the goblin liked to get down to business quickly.

Goldclaw gave a hearty growl, "Business is…flowing. Quite nicely I should add. The remainder of the shady businesses in the Alley we have shut down and have negotiated deals with the remaining owners." He handed them a folder of papers for them to look at. "Your ideas with the designs for the Alley are beautiful Master Harry."

"Thank you." Harry murmured as he handed his brother copies of the files in the folder. Things were silenced as the trio went over the paper work.

"We finally managed to break the sun-blocking curse on the Alley. It helped to drive many of the unsavory creatures away." Goldclaw commented.

"It does change the environment drastically." Harry commented before the silence resumed as the three continued looking through documents.

Alec was the one to break the silence, "So the bank and we receive 15% each of all profits for the first five years, and then decreases to 10% each? How did you manage to negotiate that?"

Master Goldclaw grinned in a feral manner, "Lots of negotiating. As you can see, with the park you plan to put in and the expansion you want it will take some extra designing and work we didn't plan for. We'll have to buy quite a bit of the surrounding muggle businesses and shut them down; after all, you can only magically expand such a space so much."

The brothers nodded in understanding as he continued, "We'll be able to have 30 businesses total, including the 1 lot you two want specifically for your Uncle. Our design teams and structural teams are ready to move in. We're just finishing the wards and waiting for the closed businesses to move out. You will be happy to hear that the closing of the Alley will happen on schedule. We do have a problem though."

Harry tilted his head curiously, "And that is?"

"We don't have all the business lots claimed. Only about ten lots are filled, and that is with the two new businesses we managed to acquire recently."

Harry frowned and contemplated the problem but was startled out of his thoughts by Alec, "I have an idea." Harry and Goldclaw looked at him. While Harry had been responsible for coming up with the idea to remodel Knockturn Alley, Alec was the one to handle the papers and math parts of the goal, along with Master Goldclaw. Harry helped but it was his brother who mostly dealt with the documents Goldclaw sent their way. "Over the course of this Summer my brother and I joined our school's traveling football team. We saw many promising muggle companies, that have potential in the wizarding world."

"Your point Master Alec? It would be too much effort to do business with muggles."

"I did a little research and found, to my surprise, that many of these companies are owned by muggleborns." Goldclaw's eyes widened. "I would like to contact them and we can see what their ideas are and whether they would feel like joining. They would stand to make a large profit from the muggleborn population of England and, as they become more popular, the purebloods would have no chance to join in the… for lack of better word… craze. It would also offer several muggleborns more jobs and increase popularity. After all, this is the only major shopping Alley for Magical Britain."

Harry and Goldclaw looked at Alec with astonishment. "You know, forget needing a wand, you'll be able to live off your ideas along brother." Harry joked.

Goldclaw smiled widely, "A perfect idea Master Alec. I will send you information on those businesses as well as other private businesses that may be interested. I believe we only have one more thing on the agenda."

He stood up and reached into a bag and pulled out a large folder. The folder was an inch thick and its sides were bulging. "Here are the maps for Potter Manor and the surrounding lands that you asked for. I have labeled the surrounding lands as to what belongs to which families. We spoke of this last time we met and you asked me for my opinion." Goldclaw paused, "I believe it to be a good idea, but it wouldn't be able to be completed till after your seventh year of schooling. The cost would be too great. You've emptied out most of your investing money into the Alley and that wasn't even close to what you'd need."

Harry and Alec looked at each other and frowned, "An estimation?"

Goldclaw pulled some papers out of yet another folder, "You're looking at 1 million galleons for the manor. I estimate that you'll be able to start on that project by next Summer with the increases the investments are making. As for Project HERITAGE, you're looking at 3 billion galleons just to start the process. Not to mention the laws you'll have to go through, the political power you will need, and an endless number of other variables. Nearly all of the land you'd need belongs to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Griffin."

"Griffin?" Alec asked.

Harry noticed the Goblin seemed to freeze, just for a small second, before speaking, "An ancient house from the time of the Four Founders. Not much is known about the family. The current head, Lord Griffin has a wife but no kids. They could have a lot of political power being one of the founding families of the ministry but take no active role in the government."

Harry looked at Alec who nodded back before speaking, "Thank you Master Goldclaw for your assistance. We will think carefully and respond when we are sure of our path." They said as they stood up.

Goldclaw stood up as well and hesitated before opening his mouth, "A question young masters."

They looked at him curiously.

"I find myself inclined to ask why. Why are you two doing this? Four years you approached myself with your ideas. We have taken your ideas and they will show in Lilly's Alley. But why Project HERITAGE? Why are you doing this? Why do you want to do this?"

Harry and Alec at the goblin they could call a friend in the eye. Alec was the one to speak, "We do it for our mother, who we know wants us to use our talents for the good of the world."

"You're talking about creating a world of equality. Toppling a culture that's lasted for centuries and remolding it. You must have more of a reason than just your mother."

Harry was the one who answered, "We have lived halfway in the wizarding and the muggle world. We have seen glimpses of a world that could be. The muggles strive to reach it and thus, they change and evolve. The wizarding world has not changed for centuries. The answer to your question: we, my brother and I, have decided to evolve, we have been placed in a position to make a difference, unlike previous witches and wizards who have tried."

Alec stepped in, "We have seen change, and we have decided to be the change we desire. There may be those who try to stop us but we offer more; we offer them a chance join us in a new world."

Gold claw looked at them wide eyed before he bowed to them in a show of respect. " _Your answer has satisfied my curiosity young masters. I_ _bid you a good evening. May your goals and determination never falter such as the earth you stand upon."_

The brothers raised their eyes at the unusual farewell and then bowed in return. They replied in Gobbledygook, " _May thine efforts be joyful and rewarding."_

They quickly took their leave, Harry wrapping his arm around his brother once more, "Hey no worries Alec, now we can get to the part you're dreading the most, seeing Ol' Gregory. And then on to my favorite part, tonight's dinner."

* * *

Master Goldclaw watched the two laughing twins walked outside the tavern. He wiped his forehead and shook his head in disbelief. The Potter twins were an enigma. Unusually smart, talented, and knowledgeable. He had at first treated them as children but as they had unfolded their plans they had gained his respect.

Even at a young age, the pair had plans. And not small plans; large ones. The world they dreamed of, that they had described, he couldn't help feel a longing of wanting to be a part of it. He quickly gathered the folders and papers and placed them in a bag, glancing one more time at the copy of the folder he had containing the information of Project Heritage.

He sighed and rested his hands on his chin as he mused. He then pulled out a small clear vial. Concentrating, he put his pointer finger to his forward and slowly drew a silver strand from his mind. Placing the memory of the recent events in the vial he waved his hand over it and it duplicated.

"Griphook!" His assistant scurried out from the shadows and strode beside him nervously.

"Yes Vice Minister Goldclaw?"

Goldclaw handed him the vials, "Send one to King Ripclaw. He would be interested with its contents. Send the other to Lord Griffin, tell him I have completed the favor I owed him."

 **Wow that was a long chapter! So many questions huh? So you now know the basis of the story and the goals… ish. Who is Lord Griffin? What is Project HERITAGE? And, not gonna lie, I spent five minutes brainstorming a name for the Goblin King. The next chapter will answer the questions concerning Alec's wand, and be about the two weeks leading up to Hogwarts, Mrs. Raven will be introduced (Spoiler). Further surprises await you my readers in future chapters!R &R please, they really help to motivate me :)**

 **~TyFighter**


	3. Chapter 2 - Two Gifts & A Sorting

**Chapter 2 – A Fond Farewell, An Immature Vampire, Two Gifts, The Sorting**

 **Hi all! So my update schedule will be a little irregular for a while as I write with school and all. I'm amazed at the response that I got from my last chapter, I want to thank everyone! Your reviews have made me think about some things so before we begin:**

 **So a reviewer stated that it's hard to picture Alec and Harry doing what they are doing, to be honest, I felt like they had a point. In this chapter I hope I cleared up why they push themselves so hard and what is motivating them. (I also dropped some hints with Project Heritage for yall)**

 **Another Reviewer asked what happened to Sirius. He doesn't really have a role until a point that's pretty far in the future, sorry. I have given you guys a little information about what happened to him in this chapter though.**

 **This chapter is quite long because I wanted to get to the sorting. There's a time skip in here as well as multiple POV switches so please pay careful attention. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the companies mentioned in this chapter & story; please don't arrest me.**

* * *

Harry dumped in the lacewings and watched as they dissolved in the burn-healing potion currently boiling in front of him. His brother beside him slowly sat back as they watched the potion simmer. Turning down the heat, the two stretched.

"Very good you two, you were able to do it without burning a hole in the desk." A woman's soft voice behind them said. The twins turned around to find her staring pointedly at Harry.

Harry grinned sheepishly, "I'm still really sorry about that." He had thrown the wrong ingredient into a cauldron a few weeks ago and his brother had barely been able to tackle him to the floor before it had exploded. The woman laughed. "It's okay Harry, no need to apologize. The wards were able to stop it from doing too much harm to the room."

"Thanks, Ms. Raven."

Ms. Raven smiled again and then turned back to her cauldron as Alec brought out a book and started to read as he took some notes. Harry glanced at the potion one more time before looking around at the room they were in; St. Mungos's Potions Lab. The lab was a sterile white and had desks dotting the room with cauldrons on them. A door near the back led to an ingredients storage room. His eyes fell upon the sole woman in the room who was currently stirring the contents of her cauldron.

Ms. Raven was beautiful lady in her early fifties. She had long ebony hair and a bright face with high cheekbones. She wore a pair of librarian glasses and was a world renowned Potions Mistress as well as a Healer. But Harry and Alec knew her as their mother's personal healer and Potions Tutor. Ten years ago, she and her husband moved to England from France, with her taking a job in St. Mungo's. Having been assigned to their mother, it was natural that she became well acquainted with the Potter twins who visited their mother often.

As the twins had learned more about magic and that they wouldn't be able start learning much in the way of wands until school they had asked her if she would be willing to tutor them in potions, to their surprise, she had agreed. Talking to Moony and getting his permission, they had agreed to meet with her every Monday for a few hours at the lab during the afternoon. It had taken some convincing with the Lab's potion master but he had agreed as long as Ms. Raven kept a close eye on them and they weren't reckless.

The deal had gone smoothly as months passed and the twins had mastered the beginner's basics. Alec had especially excelled, thriving under Ms. Raven's tutorage. Harry managed to do okay. He still didn't have quite the grasp on the theory behind each potion they made, even though they were basic. To be honest, he blamed his brother's skills on the amount of Potion books Alec had read; which were a lot.

As the potion cooled they bottled it up and Alec labeled it in neat handwriting. They placed the vials in a storage cabinet and turned to Ms. Raven who had finished bottling up her own potion, which Harry recognized as a burn-healing cream.

"We would like to thank you Ms. Raven for all you've done for us." Alec began, "We-I've learned so much from you."

Harry elbowed his brother, " _We've_ learned so much from you Ms. Raven."

Ms. Raven shook her head at their antics, "Oh you two, thank you. It has been wonderful teaching you both; it helps me keep my memory fresh."

"We didn't know what to get you since this is our last lesson." Harry admitted, as he and his brother faced her after cleaning the lab.

"Are you sure you won't reconsider retirement?" Alec blurted in.

Ms. Raven laughed, "I'm sorry boys, but I have projects at home that have been calling me and my husband's job will be enough to support us alone. You didn't need to…"

She trailed off as Alec carefully brought out a small satchel, (which rested right beside their prized eggs which had yet to hatch). "We purchased an advanced kit of potion ingredients for you "Since you wouldn't let us repay you for our lessons we wanted to get you something really nice."

Ms. Raven's smile brightened further and a solitary tear ran down her face, "Oh you two shouldn't have. It must've cost quite a few galleons."

"We wanted to show our thanks Ms. Raven. We really appreciate what you've done for us, taking time out of your busy schedule for us. We wish you a wonderful rest of the Summer and year. We'll miss you." Harry added.

Ms. Raven brought the boys in for a hug before they left. Sighing, she looked at the kit of ingredients and smiled brightly. Looking inside, she saw several ingredients that were hard to get for the average potion brewer. She looked at the disappearing backs of the boys as they walked down the hall and she smiled murmuring, "You may see me sooner than you think."

* * *

 **~Slight Time skip to the morning of the day before the twins leave for Hogwarts~**

Remus Lupin walked to the kitchen of his home. He stretched as he yawned loudly from his late night. Even though the twins had quite the large trust fund because of their parents' old jobs, he had insisted on holding his own job and helping to provide for them. He currently was employed at a large muggle nightclub as a barman. He had previously been a bouncer after taking some training courses. It had been quite easy for him to get the job. His fast reflexes and unusually strong strength, granted to him from being a werewolf, enabled him to take care with the most stubborn of clients and had helped him rise as one of the best in his boss's eyes.

As he had befriended his boss, Rick Calman, he had told him that it was his dream to be a bar man with his own bar. Rick had looked at him peculiarly. He had then offered him a spot as one of the club's barmen, giving Remus a chance. Remus had very quickly proved his popularity with the crowds, to quite a bit of teasing from his nephews.

He let himself smirk as he poured himself some coffee; the money he earned explained to the school how he paid for Alec and Harry's tuition. It also helped that, since the club was very popular itself, his pay left him quite a bit of money left over after taxes and such. Remus checked the time, 10 o'clock, and realized he hadn't heard the twins upstairs. He shook his head unworriedly; it was late in the morning and he wasn't surprised that the twins had already left. The twins had their own unique summer schedule. Usually getting up around 8, they exercised lightly and ate before leaving; generally going to the Greengrass's home or Diagon Alley to check on Alec's wand by 10. Remus paused in his thinking, Diagon Alley? No, Harry said they had been going to Knockturn for Alec's wand; to Gregory's. As the name bounced in his head suddenly the events of Flight's Familiars suddenly rushed back to him. Investing. Remodeling. Goblins.

Remus set down his coffee. How did they do it? How did the twins learn so much? It was almost as if they were several years older than they really were. Remus grew slightly depressed as his mind followed that train of thought. The twins _were_ more mature than most kids their age, and they had a good reason to be; their mother. Remus blamed himself for their mature actions. He was afraid of their old selves returning.

He couldn't deny that the attack had changed them, it had changed _him_. Gone were the bright blubbering and smiling boys they had been at the age of four. They became sullen and quiet. Sending them to a muggle school at the age of six, he had sought to help them by helping them gain friends. Instead of socializing, the twins had taken up to their studies. They had learned to read and write and started learning about numbers at the age of 7.

Slowly, they grew out of their shell, and Remus was overjoyed when they started to talk to their peers. Although, he didn't stop them from studying because he was too afraid of Alec and Harry putting their old 'shell' back on. When they were eight, the twins had finally asked if they could visit their sister and mother. Remus pondered the thought. That was when he had noticed the biggest change in their demeanor; after the twin's first visit to Lilly. If he had to sum up what he had seen, he would say the twins had gained an aura of seriousness that started to exist alongside their now normally bright selves. The twins became further diligent in their muggle studies and even asked him if they could start learning more about the magic world. They borrowed books from the Greengrasses and devoured the information. They still did; well Alec mostly.

Remus ran his hand through his hair as he remembered that the twins had approached him when they had just turned 10 if they could visit Gringotts. He had agreed and that must have been when they talked to their account manager about the investing Harry had talked about, that they somehow understood at their age. After seeing them reading during most of their spare time for the better part of the year Remus had put his foot down and insisted that they do _something._ The next day Harry had told him that they had signed on for a summer football league. It was significant because Harry had been the one to sign up. While Alec probably would've preferred to be left to his books, Harry was a lot more outgoing. Remus smiled slightly, the twins had excelled at the sport, showcasing an amazing amount of teamwork.

Remus supposed he had let the twins leash go this summer since they had finally opened up and that this was their final summer before Hogwarts. Hogwarts. The Headmaster. He blamed Dumbledore for quite a bit of how the events of that fateful night had turned out.. The same night that the Potters had been attacked, the Longbottoms had as well. Dumbledore had taken _everyone_ in the Orderto the Longbottoms and the new Boy-Who-Lived. If just a few more people had arrived, the outcome could've been a lot different. Snape had been the only one to come to the house after the attack. And for that, Remus would always be grateful.

But mainly the blame lay with himself. He had attended the school for seven years; with his best friends. Remus growled, all his friends were dead; and their murderer was rotting in jail. One who he thought he had known. It had been weeks after pulling himself out of the depression he had after the attack that he had found out that Sirius had been thrown in Azkaban after a trial. Good riddance. He never wanted to see the animagus again.

But then again animaguses, that was yet another unusual thing about the twins; Harry had his animagus transformation down. It was a panther. A bloody panther. At first, their magical doctor had been worried if the growth factors would affect Harry, but there had been no ill side effects. Though Remus suspected that the reason Harry didn't need glasses was because he was a cat animagus.

What would James think of his sons if he was here? Would he be proud or frown on Remus for letting his sons grow up with hardly any childhood. Remus hung his head; he had tried to raise them to the best of his ability. He had a countless number of times, in the early years, considered giving them to the Greengrasses. But he couldn't. They reminded him of the friends he had lost and he needed them to help him cope with the madness. But the twin's abilities were madness! How did they do it? Another instance had been when they had wanted a tutor for potions and he had had no objections to their request. His worst class had been potions when he was in school and as a result, he had told them they would have to get their own tutor. And they had! Somehow convincing Ms. Raven, the healer in charge of their mother, to help them. Remus rubbed his head, it gave him a headache.

His body stilled, no; what was giving him a headache was what the twins were doing in Knockturn Alley. They spent far too much time in the place, and they were 11! Harry and Alec had been surprisingly tired and silent when they had come to the Greengrasses for dinner after their meeting in Diagon Alley. Normally the pair was happy and bright around their sister. Remus and Mark had excused them after dinner and let them head home through the Floo to bed a little early. The incident had fled to the back of his mind and Remus assumed Mark was letting him take the lead of when they would confront the boys. It had been two weeks! The boys had somehow avoided the problem surfacing for the past two weeks.

Thinking back, Remus realized that they must have been planning to avoid Mark and him from confronting them. When he was home for the past two weeks, only one of them had been at home, usually Harry; unless they were both at the Greengrasses. And Harry was usually buried looking over papers or drawing. Remus smiled at the thought, Harry was truly a gifted artist; something he must have inherited from his mother. No! No more distractions.

Remus stood; he needed to get to the bottom of what they were up to. He strode up the stairs to their room, stopping outside of the door. He opened it quickly and then walked inside. Looking around he shook his head, their plans would be in what they liked to call their study. He exited and then walked across the hallway to another door. Opening it, he strode into a spacious room. On the left, 5 bookshelves stood filled with the brothers' book collection. To the right, two desks stood facing each other with comfortable chairs behind them. Remus walked over to the right, knowing it was Alec's desk. It was made of a light brown wood and was relatively clean except for a neat stack of papers. Looking through them, he gaped.

The papers were detailing the investments the boys had made. The investments looked to have been made by a goblin by the name of Griphook, and approved by the Potter's Account manager, Goldclaw. Looking at the numbers, Remus couldn't believe his eyes. Through a spread of investments in mainly muggle companies and with previous Potter family investments, the boys had made about 6 million galleons. Through, according to the papers, 2 million was going back to the Family Vault (taken for the original investments) while most of the remainder was going back to the Goblins under the title of Lilly's Circle. Remus noted that 'Prong's Circle' was written above the name 'Lilly's Alley' which had been crossed out.

Suddenly looking closely, he realized that the location of a place called Lilly's Circle had been written on a map where Knockturn Alley was located. He rifled through the papers and then glanced around. He quickly placed a copying charm on the papers and then frowned as the charm didn't work. Pursing his lips, he tried again, only for the charm to fail twice in quick succession. Shaking his head, he worked on trying to memorize the information.

Done, he made to leave; but then a large piece of paper on Harry's desk caught his eye. Walking closer to the glass desk he realized it was a drawing. On it was a beautiful design of a modern muggle mansion on a cliffside. Looking at the name of the artist he tilted his head confused. Martin Fowler? Who was he? He didn't recognize the name. Sliding the paper over he was puzzled as he saw large blueprints of what he recognized as Potter Manor, James had taken him a few times; though the actual manor had been destroyed a few years before the attack on Halloween by Voldemort when he had killed the Potter Grandparents.

Remus shook his head and then hesitantly cast a copy spell on the picture. To his surprise a copy appeared. He felt slightly guilty of going behind his nephews' back but he shook his head, he was their guardian. He shifted his body and he suddenly felt his foot hit something he hadn't seen under the desk. Curious, he pulled out the object only to see that it was a medium-sized chest.

As he was about to open it his werewolf's magical senses tingled. He frowned. The twin's must've had locking wards put on the chest. He drew his eyebrows together, wondering what was in the chest. He examined the chest, which was made out of a dark black wood, and the only clue he got was on the lid. On the lid was written in golden lettering: 'Project Heritage'. What would the twins want to keep locked away? Remus shook his head rapidly, he had intruded on his nephews' space enough already. He walked out of the door quickly, not looking back.

* * *

Harry nearly ripped the paper he held in his hand as a small explosion roared the shop surprising him, "Keep it down! I can't concentrate!" he yelled in the crowded dusty store.

Alec's head popped out of the back entry way for employees, coughing slightly, "Sorry Harry."

"What in the world are you two doing?" Harry said in exasperation. "For two weeks you guys continue to have explosions! The dust is everywhere! I can't even see to the other side of the store!"

Alec grinned, "Experimenting."

"Is it on that project you two are working on? Or your wand? That is taking forever to make I might add?"

A male teenager's head stuck out behind Alec's grinning madly as two fangs were bared, "Now now Harry, the experiment has to be kept under wraps." The new person said in a teenager's voice. "And I would take it kindly if you didn't insult my shop, after all, many of the items here are older than you. Including the shop itself." The fanged teen added.

"You'll let the whole Alley know what you're doing Gregory if you keep it up." Harry grumbled.

Gregory's grin widened, exposing even more of his fangs, before he disappeared back inside. He was a vampire, who Harry privately suspected was a little mad. Gregory was originally from China and had been bitten at the age of 16, thus his youthful teenage appearance. Alec and Harry had tried to get him to tell him his real age but he had so far refused, though from his knowledge, they suspected he was ancient. He was a wandcrafter and was the best in the business, or at least that's what he liked to tell them.

They had befriended the immature vampire on their first trip to Knockturn Alley. After being saving them from a feral hag the vampire had asked them why they were there. Finally caving into pressure and regretting refusing Goldclaw's offer for an escort, they caved and told him they were scouting the Alley for remodeling. Gregory had taken them into the small shop he owned and sat them down for a long talk. Alec had emerged with several books on wandlore and both brothers with a new friend. Gregory was currently helping Alec make a new wand, or maybe they were just experimenting Harry didn't know, while Harry was going over the information on businesses Goldclaw had sent their way.

"Besides, use that wand of yours. Swish and flick or whatever you wand-holders do. Jab for all I care." Gregory yelled in return, his voice slightly muffled.

Harry grinned, "Oh yeah! I forgot. This wand doesn't have a ministry tracing charm on it!" He pulled out his wand only to stop, "Um I don't know any dust clearing charms." He looked at Alec expectantly.

Alec sighed and closed his eyes, thinking. " _Tergeo_. It doesn't have a specific hand movement."

"Sweet." Harry uttered the incantation as he waved his wand. It took him five tries, but by the sixth one, the dust had cleared considerably.

"Thanks. Hey Alec I need you to take a look at this." Harry told his brother before Alec could go back to the rear rooms.

Alec walked over through the shop, weaving past the ancient relics and wands Gregory had collected or made in the past centuries. "What's up?"

"As I told you last Monday, Goldclaw has sent us several papers on the businesses that they have approached. His team compiled the pros and cons of each business and he's gone through them and marked the one's he suggests. The thing is, he's said many companies have approached the bank in the last year needing space for offices."

"Like who?" Alec said as he looked at a paper Harry had handed him.

" _Teenage Witch Weekly_ , _The Daily Prophet_ , _The Quibbler_ , a couple broom companies, a law firm, even the Aurors." Harry stated, pointing at another paper which had a list of the companies asking for business space.

"We don't want offices in the Circle." Alec commented.

Harry nodded his head, "No offices. Even with the 10 extra stores we can put into the Circle, an office wouldn't look good. But from what Goldclaw has written down here, the companies are willing to put quite a bit of money or shares on the line. The goblins have renovated some other run-down buildings in Diagon, but the rest are filled. There isn't near enough space for all the companies."

Suddenly the short form of Gregory appeared silently beside them. He smiled widely, "Couldn't help overhear your problem boys, I might have just the idea. Do you happen to have a map of Diagon?"

Harry stared at him, wondering if he was serious or not before ruffling through the papers he had. He pulled out a map the Goblins had drawn. Studying it, Gregory swiftly pointed at several buildings. "I was walking around the other night; yes Harry, I do get out sometimes; and I spotted several dilapidated buildings. If you could fix those up, you could convert them to offices."

Alec frowned as he looked at the map, "Why has no one done it before? It would be so easy to."

Gregory laughed, "Because all those buildings are near Knockturn."

That made all three of them chuckle. Harry spoke as his artist's mind envisioned it, "I could see it happening. It would put us in good standing with the ministry don't you think? The offices could be on the top floors and maybe a shop or two in some of the ground floors; along with more offices. It would also help to modernize Diagon a bit."

Gregory's normally cheerful face darkened, "It would help the ministry wouldn't it? I take my idea back, you can't use it. I'm not helping that Umbridge creature any more.

Alec looked at Gregory, "You know by creating the Circle we are helping your people right? It'll be open to everyone. They'll even have a place to stay at our Uncle's inn."

Gregory shook his hair stubbornly, his spiked black hair hardly moving. "Nu uh. No way. It'll be helping the ministry- wait, place to stay?"

Harry nodded, "Of course."

Gregory's face brightened, "And I'll be able to meet your family? Your werewolf uncle?"

The brothers nodded as Gregory did a victory dance, "This idea was soooo worth it!"

The twins shook their head. "Since you helped us so much, we'll even let you have a shop in the Circle." Harry added.

Gregory stopped dancing and crossed his arms as he huffed, "You two weren't going to let me keep my shop?"

"Ummm Gregory, most of the stuff in here is junk." Harry said, a little uncomfortably at the sight of the vampire pouting. "And the shop is well… old."

"It is not! And this 'stuff' as you call it is very valuable! I got this when I was in France! This came from Russia! This cat statue I was given to by a pharaoh! I swum to the bottom of the canal to get this!" Gregory said in a fit as he grabbed said objects and tossed them at Harry.

Harry dodged a cane and then picked up a metal pole that had landed near him. "You swum to the bottom of the canal to get a piece of metal?"

Gregory frowned, "It's not a piece of metal. It's a staff. Of Iron." He added resolutely.

Harry shook his head but it was Alec who spoke this time, "The Goblins will let you design your new store and besides, there will be a new potions store in the Circle. You'll be able to have a bigger store; with ingredients close by."

Gregory paused from throwing the items in his shop. The teenage looking vampire looked at the twins with an unusual smile, "I'll be able to have a place to put even more stuff?"

Harry winced, "Yes."

"Deal!" Gregory shook Harry's hand vigorously. "Pleasure doin business with ya mate!"

"That was a terrible accent." Alec replied smiling."

"Um but you'll have to do one thing." Harry commented.

Gregory froze, "What do I have to do to be able to have the bigger shop?"

Harry laughed, "You'll have to register your business with the ministry."

"Oh. I guess that's fine." Gregory responded glumly. "I guess no more making wands without the trace." He then disappeared with a whoop into the back of the store.

Harry and Alec stared after him. Harry spoke, "I've said it before you know, he sure is interesting."

Alec laughed, "He's a very good teacher though. He's been showing me how to craft wands as we work on our project."

Harry shook his head, "When will you guys tell me what you are working on?"

Alec grinned, "When we succeed."

"Well you better succeed on making your wand. It's the last day before we leave tomorrow." Harry muttered.

Alec gave a wide smile, "Gregory finished the wand by the first day."

"What!" Why didn't you tell me?"

"'Cause I wanted to keep coming back to the store."

Harry laughed, "Only you. Well? Let's see it?"

Alec reached to his left arm and out of a holster pulled out a long wand. "It's longer than most, it's 15 inches."

"Man it's the length of a miniature sword." Harry commented as he examined it.

The wand was a made of a light blue wood that was interrupted by the darker blue swirls of the pattern in the wood. On one end, the handle, seemed to be plated with a polished black metal.

"What is it?"

"It's called Oceanwood. The bark of the tree is originally a dark blue, but salt gets into the wood and changes its color over time therefore creating the different patterns. The core is a thunderbird's feather and along with my blood."

Harry looked at the wand, "Your blood? That's intense."

Alec nodded but then frowned. "What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"It feels right, but it seems like there's something missing from it."

"What do you mean?"

"It feels like it was made for me, and as if I've bonded to it. I just, when I hold it, it feels like there could be more to it."

Harry quirked his eyebrow and then shrugged. "Maybe Gregory can figure it out." Alec nodded his head as Harry continued, "I'll write a letter to Goldclaw and tell him about the idea Gregory had. He can think it over and if he likes it, then wallah! We're one step closer to Project Heritage. I've listed the businesses I think would make the Circle prosper. You should probably take a look at it tonight and then we'll send it to Goldclaw for his approval and any final changes. With that he can do his magic and talk to the companies. With luck, they can start building in a few weeks after they tear down the Alley according to the notes here."

Alec smiled and then paused as he turned to walk away, "We have to tell Mark and Monny tonight."

Harry sighed and rubbed his head, "Yes. We need to tell them the entire truth. This will have major impact on the family."

"Alrighty then brother. Just think, after we get to Hogwarts, it'll be smooth sailing. Classes; hardly any more paperwork, Goldclaw will be taking care of it; and we can start making friends our age."

"Moony will be proud."

They suddenly gasped as they heard another small explosion come from the back room. Alec ran back to the door, "Gregory! You said you would wait to combine the cores!"

Harry shook his head and laughed.

* * *

Harry and Alec hugged their crying sister before she was carried away by Isabelle. "I-I-I love you Harry. L-L-Love you Alec. Have fun and write me." Rose said between sobs, she hid her crying face into her adopted mother's shoulder.

"We love you Lilly Rose." The two said to their sister. They smiled sadly and looked at each other.

"You know, she almost makes me want to stay here instead of going to Hogwarts." Alec said. "It's almost like she doesn't know she'll see us tomorrow for the send off

Harry nodded his head in agreement and the two brothers turned around. They headed down the hallway and then turned to a large ornate door, decorated with gilded flowers. Harry silently opened it and stepped inside, followed by his brother. Inside the room, it was set up as a large study. There were ceiling to wall shelves stacked with books and interspersed among them were figurines. Remus and Mark sat behind a large desk as they talked quietly to each other.

Mark looked up in surprise, "Boys? You're done saying goodbye already?"

They nodded and, Remus, noting their slightly down demeanor, gave a sad smile. "Are you two okay?"

Alec nodded, and then let a smile come on his features, "We're fine Uncle Moony. Its just that-."

"-saying goodbye is hard." Harry finished and his brother choked slightly. "We'll make sure to write Rose often."

Mark nodded and then gestured for the boys to sit down in front of the desk where two chairs were placed. "You two wanted to talk to us? As a matter of fact, we were going to ask you to talk to us tonight. But when you approached us after dinner, it made it easier for us."

Harry was the one to begin as Mark and Remus waited patiently. "We have something to show you." Alec, who was carrying a bag, pulled out a folder. "We haven't been completely honest with you two about what we've been doing in Knockturn Alley, especially for the past two weeks."

Alec handed the folder for Mark and Remus to look at as he spoke, "When we were ten and went to Gringotts we talked with our account manager about some ideas we had. I guess the original idea came from James diary that you gave us Uncle Moony. D-dad," Alec stuttered over the word, "in his journal when he was an auror, actually wrote about Knockturn Alley. He detailed it quite a bit as he knew a lot of it from his patrols. One day, he wrote in his journal that it could be a great area for shops and such except it had degenerated so much."

"That, combined with some ideas from our mother's journal sparked several…projects. One of these is what we're doing in Knockturn Alley with the goblins." Harry added.

Mark looked at the documents carefully, "These are papers on businesses that have signed on," he checked the bottom of a page, "For a place called Prong's Circle?"

The twins smiled at the name and Harry spoke, "Yes. Last year, we talked with our Family's Account Manager, Master Goldclaw, about the idea of remodeling Knockturn Alley into our father's idea. It took quite a bit of time, but Master Goldclaw came back and told us this was possible, except that we would need more money. As you know, the bank could've loaned money to us," Mark and Remus tensed at this, "but we didn't want to borrow money from the goblins. Alec had read a book about investing recently and he mentioned it to Master Goldclaw."

Alec took over, "Master Goldclaw had said there weren't many companies that we could invest in, but then we mentioned about helping half-blood companies. In mom's journal, since she um worked in the ministry, she talked about how in many cases, Pureblood companies have taken over. They either bribe their way to the top and then squash out any competition, or they are just given precedence over other companies by importing and exporting businesses. Mom wrote that this hindered many half-blood companies, who didn't have the necessary funds, get a good enough start. They usually dwindled away. Master Goldclaw then explained to us that, because the Pureblood families had such a large hand in the big businesses, they didn't see any reason to help other possible enemy companies."

Remus and Mark stared at the brothers as Harry spoke once again, "You see, the Potter Family shares in other companies had declined rapidly as they were either closed or were bought out. Our last share was in a newspaper called _The Herald_ , which was eventually beaten out of business as the ministry officially sanctioned _The Daily Prophet_ as the nation-wide newsletter. The Potter family money was doing nothing. Master Goldclaw, agreed to start investing for us. Six months later, as the new businesses got onto their feet, we were able to make a large profit. Prong's Circle will be the result of the money we earned from the investments."

"What do you mean?" Mark asked hoarsely.

"Like I told you and Uncle Moony two weeks ago, the goblins are remodeling Knockturn Alley."

"The entire Alley?" Remus interrupted with disbelief.

Alec nodded, "They will be using designs Harry's drawn or shown them."

"What do you mean?"

"You've seen the outdoor mall in the city right?" Remus nodded. "Imagine a large D-shaped plane with the stores and restaurants on the edge. The shops are mainly designed by a muggleborn architect that the Goblin's hired." Harry said. "He also helped with the park and the grass area in the middle. We plan on calling it Lilly's Park."

"Here." Alec said as he pointed out a map that was in the jumble of paper. "This is what it's to look like."

Mark and Remus gazed at the map as they slowly stared; dumbfounded. "You two did all this?" Remus asked.

Harry and Alex smile sheepily as they both mirrored the other's movement and ran a hand through their hair. "Well, Master Goldclaw and his team did most of the work." Harry said. "Mostly, we were given the businesses and we're selecting which ones, though Master Goldclaw gets final approval."

"Why's that?" Mark asked, perplexed.

"We're in this project with the Goblins. They want to have a say as well, especially since this project will be so big. They've also put their own money into the project." Alec replied.

"Which brings us to why Alec and I wanted to meet with you. We have a gift, of sorts, for both of you."

Remus remained silent while Mark furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean by a gift?"

"Well Lord Greengrass, on behalf of the goblins and our current project, Prong's circle, we extend you an offer to be the main import/export benefactor of Prong's circle." The twins said together.

Mark's face became surprised at the formality and then shook his head, "What? You want my company to be the shipper to all the new stores?"

The twins nodded and Alec spoke, "Yes. The goblins have looked over your company and they said it was solid."

Mark shook his head, "Boy's I can't accept this. It's too much. Looking at these numbers, the profits you stand to make alone…" he dwindled off.

Harry shook his head, "Master Goldclaw has given his professional opinion on your company. You have a solid background and a good reputation, you are also very reliable. You are the best pick, besides your main competition; Parkinson's Export & Imports. We want to repay you for everything you've done for us Mr. Greengrass. And this will help your company rise to the top."

Mark placed his face in his hands. When he looked they could see that his eyes were slightly red. His face was a unique combination of shock and pure motion. He whispered, "I will consider it."

Alec smiled happily, "You'll need to contact Master Goldclaw with your final decision."

Mark nodded and stared at a shelf as he brooded he then turned to the twins, "I can't thank you so much boys for your offer. You don't understand what this means to my family. And I… don't know what to say."

Harry got up and then strode over to the man they considered an unofficial father figure and gave him as big of a hug as he could. "We love you Mark."

Alec also gave him a hug and then turned to Remus. "We also have something for you Uncle Moony." He pulled out a folder. "We know that you've always had a dream of owning your own bar along with an inn. We took an opportunity and purchased a lot in Prong's Circle for you. It has room for a large two story building with a basement."

Remus gripped the folder that was handed to him and wordlessly went through it. He looked up and tears fell down his face, "You two… how can… how in general, thank you so much." He whispered loudly. He suddenly pulled the twins to him and wrapped them in a large hug.

Harry and Alec both felt a tear run down their faces as they hugged the man that had taken such good care of them. They suddenly felt him shuddering in laughter as he looked at Mark.

"Your parents would be so proud." He paused and they felt more than saw the wide grin on his face, "but you two get to be the ones to tell Isabelle about all this."

* * *

Daphne, Harry and Alec waved goodbye from the train at their crying parents, uncle, and sobbing siblings. They moved inside and started down the corridor, looking for an empty compartment in the crowded train. Daphne suddenly turned to the right as a short girl lurched from the inside of a compartment and gave her a big hug. "Daphne!"

Alec and Harry shrugged as they watched the black haired girl start to rapidly speak to Daphne. Alec cleared his throat slightly, "Um excuse us, but we would really like to get out of the corridor."

The girl turned to him with a raised eyebrow and then blushed slightly, "I'm so sorry!" She moved into the compartment and was followed by Daphne. The boys put their trunks and Daphne's on the rack as then turned to the bright girl.

"Alec Potter."

"Harry Potter. It's nice to meet you…?"

"Oh! Sorry. Lauren. Lauren Zabini." The girl replied happily and shook their hands. She then gestured inside the compartment. "Take a seat. Sorry Daphne, there weren't really any open compartments left except for this one, and the boy didn't seem to mind. Truth be told, he hasn't even woken up yet." She pointed at a boy leaning against the window, sleeping quietly.

On closer inspection, Harry noticed he seemed their age, had short brown hair, and it seemed like he had seen him somewhere. "Do you know him?"

Lauren shook her head and the same action was repeated by Daphne. Alec ignored him in favor of pulling out a book to read. Looking at the bag he had pulled it out of, Harry smiled as he was reminded of the egg that was currently in his trunk; wrapped and bundled tightly. He frowned a little bit, it had been a source of frustration to he and his brother over the unhatching eggs. His brother was planning on doing some research using the famous Hogwarts library. He rolled his eyes, that was something his brother would do alright.

"He turned to Lauren and gave her a wide smile, "So how long have you known Daphne?"

"Oh we've known each other for a month or so. We met at the Summer ball. You obviously know Daphne well. Why weren't you at the ball?"

Harry paused and then looked at Daphne, "Was the Summer Ball that one that we didn't go to because we were 'sick'?"

Daphne smiled at him and shook her head, "Yes. That one that you _said_ you were sick, and then were miraculously cured by the time we got back."

Harry laughed, "Ah yes, that's why we weren't able to go Lauren."

Lauren laughed and was about to ask another question when a boy with wild brown hair stumbled into the compartment. He accidentally bumped into Harry as he made his way to his seat.

"Sorry." The boy said apologetically. He then turned to Laure, "Sorry for leaving for so long, the bathroom line was quite large. Who are the new people?"

Lauren laughed and introduced the boy as Archades Montague. Archades smiled happily and then asked everyone to call him Archie. As everyone said hi, except for Alec who was engrossed in his book, Archades looked at Harry curiously. "I've met Daphne when she comes to the Zabini's, but I've never seen you."

"That's because you never get out." Lauren said quickly with a smile on her face.

Archades turned to her, "Hey not fair! Just because I didn't go to the Summer Ball because I had an appointment that night with a friend…"

"You said you were sick."

Archades winced, "Oh yeah… just because I was sick…"

Harry smiled widely, "I think we'll get on fabulously Archie. I'm Harry Potter." He said as he shook his new friend's hand.

Archades returned the smile from beside Lauren and then looked at Harry's brother. "Hey you never told me your name." He said.

Alec looked up and then gave a thin smile, "Alec Potter."

Archades pushed on, "Is that a potions book you're reading?"

Alec looked up again, "Yes, _Hard to Get Ingredients and Where to Find Them in the Wild_ by Fred Summons.

Archades's eyes lit up, "Really! I love that book. Have you got the…"

Harry stared in disbelief as Archades turned from a guy he thought was pretty cool into a nerd, just like his brother. He groaned and droned them out as they began an animated discussion on Potions. Lauren and Daphne resumed their conversation and he looked at the sleeping boy and smiled, he had the right idea. His eyes grew heavy and, checking to make sure Daphne didn't mind, he leaned his head on her shoulder.

He was awoken up by the sound of silence, odd as that was. He felt a pressure on his shoulder and realized that Daphne had fallen asleep as well and that they had switched places; he had had his head on hers. He sat up slowly and looked around the compartment. Archades and his brother were both currently going over a book, pointing at some facts quietly. Alec had moved to the seat beside Archades to do so.

Lauren had fallen asleep as well as was leaning against the cabin's wall beside the whispering boys. Harry got Alec's attention, "Did he wake up?" He gestured to the still sleeping boy. Alec shook his head.

Harry carefully placed Daphne's head against the wall before standing up. "I'm going for a stretch." he whispered.

He walked out of the compartment and then to his right. Looking at the other compartments, he realized his one of the unique ones. Inside all the others, the kids seemed to be very excited and were talking and gesturing at times wildly. He gave a sigh of contentment as he stood still in the middle, he was finally going to Hogwarts. A place his parents went. A place where Remus had gone. And a place where he and his brother would finally be able to start their magical training.

Resuming his walk, Harry eventually he came to the back of the train car and opened the door. In front of him another train car was being pulled and there was a pathway you could walk to get to it. He shook his head and instead stepped to the side in the small space, and ran into a blonde girl his height.

"Hey!"

He stumbled back and then rubbed his head as he mentally scolded himself. "I'm so sorry!" he exclaimed.

The girl turned around he was met with a regal heart shaped face hair framed by pure blonde hair that flowed slightly in the air. "Watch it."

Harry winced as he noticed that the girl was very pretty, "I'm really sorry." He paused wondering if he should continue, "I'm Harry Potter."

The girl studied him for a moment before finally holding out a pure white hand, "Allison Malfoy."

Harry shook her hand slowly, "Nice to meet you."

Allison gave him a nod before turning away to watch the landscape. Harry felt a sudden need to talk to her, "So um what house do you want to be in?"

Thinking back, Harry thought it was odd that he had yet to ask or be asked that question. Allison turned back around and regarded him carefully. Harry wanted to face-palm. Yes, ask someone you've just met such a personal question.

"Slytherin." She said before turning around, clearly wanting him to leave.

Harry muttered an "oh" before retreating back inside the car. He shook his head at himself. Yes, that was how one made allies and friends at school. That had been perfect. He banged his head on the wood of the nearby compartment, thankfully without disturbing any one. He walked away, never noticing the ice-blue eyes of Allison Malfoy carefully watching him through the doorway.

Alec stood with the other nervous 1st years as they waited to be let in the Great Hall. Soon after his brother had returned from his walk an announcement had gone through the train asking students to put on their school robes. He had changed quickly and, when the train had stopped, they were led to these boats by a rather tall man who identified himself as Professor Kettleburn.

The boats had taken them to see an amazing view of the magical castle, Hogwarts. They had then been led by a stern looking woman with grey hair in a tight bun, Professor McGonagall, to the big doors of what she had called the Great Hall.

Alec shuffled slightly, nervous as two red-headed twins went on about fighting a troll. He looked at his own older twin whose face had gone slightly pale; that had been what Remus and Mark had told them they would have to do to be sorted. It was worse to find the rumor nowconfirmed. He fondled the holster that held his wand; it had been a present from Gregory. He did know the theory of quite a few spells but lacked the magical strength to cast them. He looked at his brother who was doing the same thing. Alec saw the sharp tip of his brother's wand from his sleeve and it reminded him of a sword. Alec snorted, he could see his brother stabbing the troll they were to face with his wand. Alec then paused, a troll? Really?

It couldn't be a troll. A book he had read of magical creatures came to his mind, the Headmaster would never allow 1st years to face a creature that took a fully trained adult wizard to bring it down. He scowled at the thought of the Headmaster. Dumbledore. Remus had told them in no hesitant terms of what he thought about the man. Alec pursed his lips, he would reserve his judgment until he had all the facts, but he still was hesitant and blamed Dumbledore slightly.

He looked around and spotted the sleeping boy from the train. The boy had yet to say something to them, and had an impassive expression on his face. Before he could start to feel nervous Professor McGonagall walked out and gave a speech about the houses and then ushered them inside. Alec found himself facing several students who were looking at the group expectantly. He breathed a sigh of relief as a hat started to sing and he realized that it was the item responsible for sorting them.

"We're going to get Moony and Mark back." Harry whispered to him.

Alec grinned and nodded back and then suddenly froze as he noticed his brother's eyes fall upon the Headmaster. He lightly kicked his brother and shook his head. Harry gave a small smile but let a small frown linger before focusing on the sorting; which had started with a Logan, Banner going into Gryffindor. As the names passed Alec had to stop himself from yawning, once he knew what he had to do, he was relaxed.

Diggory, Cedric went to Hufflepuff

Davies, Emma went to Gryffindor followed by her brother, Roger.

Daphne went to Slytherin.

Suddenly the name Longbottom, Michael was called. The Great Hall was silent and suddenly whispers arose. To Alec's surprise, the sleeping boy walked up to the hat and placed it on. Alec was confused, the famous Boy-Who-Lived had a brother? He had never read that. He looked at his brother who gave a noncommittal shrug of his shoulder. The hat was on Longbottom's head for over two minutes before yelling "SLYTHERIN!"

At that, the whispers increased even further. Alec heard mutters of: "Dark Wizard", "Evil", and even "Death Eater". They stopped as the next girl; Malfoy, Allison; went to Slytherin.

Harry whispered to him, "I met her on my walk."

"How'd it go?"

Harry shrugged and Alec almost missed his new best friend, Archades, go to Ravenclaw; to what seemed to be the surprise to the other female occupant of their compartment, Lauren. His name was suddenly called and he walked slowly to the hat with a push from his brother. Feeling the eyes of the entire Hall on him he quickly let the hat sink down on his head.

 _"Ahhh hello Alec Evans Potter."_ A cranky voice said.

Alec gave a start, the hat could talk?

 _"Yes, the hat can also read your mind."_ The voice replied amusedly.

Alec instinctively recoiled, as his secret thoughts rushed through his head. He made to take the hat off but it stopped him.

 _"Easy young one, I am bound not to divulge any of the thoughts of my sortees."_ It paused, _"Amazing! Your mind is most impressive. A memory bordering on eidetic!"_ It paused once again as it was silent. Alec could mentally feel the hat going through his memories. _"Oh my, that is the dream, Project Heritage?"_

Alec tensed and then relaxed, " _Yes."_ He tried mentally.

" _I can't believe…It is…I must say, I was under the impression your minds were impressive from what I gleaned from Ms. Greengrass, but this… this takes the metaphorical cake so to say. We must, we must get on with the sorting though. The Headmaster is getting curious."_

Alec tensed once again at the thought of the Headmaster, and forced himself to breathe out slowly.

" _Let's see what we have here; obviously a very brilliant mind. You are very loyal, especially to those who you call family. But sadly, you find it hard to make friends, maybe that's the wrong way to say it. You find it hard to find people who you deem worthy to be your friends; that crosses out Hufflepuff."_

Alec breathed a sigh of relief.

 _"A great mind like yours shouldn't be so quick to judge my friend, after all, there's only four houses to be put in; each one has their own very powerful strengths."_ The hat chided gently. It then added as an afterthought, " _and weaknesses."_

Alec hung his head slightly.

 _"You have much to improve young one, but greatness lies with you in the house of - RAVENCLAW!"_

* * *

Harry smiled as his brother took off the hat and rushed to join the other boy, Archades, at the blue decorated table. He titled his head, curious at why it had taken quite a bit of time for his brother to be sorted. He shook himself out of his thoughts as his name was called and strode to the hat.

To his surprise, he heard a mental voice speak after a few moments, _"Greetings Harry James Potter. Your mind is like your brother's, filled with amazing ideas and knowledge."_ Harry made to speak but the hat continued, _"I'll tell you like I told him, I cannot divulge your secrets."_

Harry relaxed and waited for the hat to speak.

 _"I must compliment you Mr. Potter. Your designs for the city are truly amazing for your age."_

 _"Thank you?"_ Harry replied in confusion.

" _Just because I am a hat, doesn't mean that I'm not alive. I am a fully sentient being."_

"May I just be sorted Mr. Hat?" Harry said cautiously.

The hat laughed before pausing, " _John, you may call me John. You and your brother are some of the brightest students I have had the pleasure of sorting. Although, I feel I must give you some counsel like I did with your brother; you have the wrong idea. The base of your Project Heritage as you call it, has already been established."_

"Where?" Harry said in excitement. "What do you mean?"

 _"It-"_ John stopped and muttered a curse, " _I swear, he's teasing me! If I ever see him again…"_ It said in an angry and annoyed voice. John growled, _"I'm afraid that I cannot reveal anymore. We must sort you."_

Harry frowned and then desisted, after all, who was he to argue with a such an old artifact?

 _"Let's see what we have, a courageous heart; a pursuit of knowledge worthy of Rowena herself to cure your mother, just like your brother. Ahhh but you do make friends more easily than he does. You are also very loyal to your family. You will do well in – SLYTHERIN!"_

Harry made to take off the hat but John had one last bit to say.

" _A word of advice. Time. What you and your brother need is time, that and experience. You cannot buy either one, and you must wait. Grow in knowledge, you'll need it; for I can see many surprises in the future. Several people have taken an interest in your pair's potential…oh and do come visit me sometime, the Headmaster's office, while very interesting, gets boring after a few centuries."_

* * *

He was bitter. Oh it had been fine in the train. His companions had mostly ignored him and gave him his space, he was thankful for that. But now, now it was time to make a name for himself. One as far away as his younger brother as he could. One that maybe would, if he was lucky, garner his parents' attention. That's what he wanted, to prove them that he was just as good as his brother. Michael sat down as the hat was placed on his head. It cut off the whispers that surrounded him.

 _"Michael Longbottom, you are a very angry person."_

"Shut up Hat and sort me."

" _Complete with a temper too."_

I want to better than my brother Michael thought. I want to outshine him. Put me in a house that I can.

" _Tsk tsk, patience."_

 _"Now_!" Michael mentally yelled, fed up with a combination of emotions. The hat didn't reply and then suddenly Michael felt a massive ache on his head. He fought the urge to grab his head and yell in pain; he would not be a weakling in front of everyone.

" _You really are IMPERTINENT!"_ The hat yelled in anger in his head. " _You know there was only one other that ticked me off in the many centuries of children I've sorted._

Michael suddenly deflated and the headache seemed to disappear, " _I offer my apologies. I-I-I just I don't know. You can see my life can't you? My family doesn't even know me. Listen to the whispers around us; no one knows who I am. But they all know my brother."_

The hat's voice came back gentle, _"You hide your pain behind a veil of arrogance and aloofness. Yet, despite what you do, you do care; that is the difference between you and the former lad I sorted."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"I am very sorry for what you've gone through Mr. Longbottom."_

 _"Please, Michael will do."_ Michael felt the hat mentally grin.

 _"I know where you should go. You would do well in Gryffindor, house of the noble. I also see that you have enough talent to be in Ravenclaw. But there is one more place. Those that you seek will most likely be in it, but I cannot be entirely sure. I have only seen glimpses of them in others. You have wanted to forge your own destiny out of the shadow of the Boy-Who-Lived? Choose."_

 _"You would let me choose?"_

 _"Yes, the house you have in mind, you can help bring it back to its former greatness."_

 _"Then place me there."_

 _"Michael Longbottom, better be SLYTHERIN!"_ Even as the whispers grew louder the hat gave Michael another piece of information, " _The former student I speak of, he tore down Salazar's house's reputation, help to rebuild it and be worthy of being a member of his house."_

 **Pause for effect… YES! I give you Michael Longbottom! Neglected brother of the BWL! Not gonna lie, the 'Neglected' plot has been used quite a bit, but never like this I believe (well at least I've never read a story like it)! I really was dumbfounded when the idea came to me. I stared at the paper for about five minutes as the ideas whirled through my head…**

 **On another note, I really hope your guys' questions got answered and I was able to do the characters justice, especially Ms. Raven. Let's just say that she has a role to play. Also Gregory, one of my most favorite characters I've come up with, was fun to put in this story; hope he brought some laughs. Please R &R! I really would like to know what you thought! Or any questions you might have…**

 **Next chapter will consist of a flashback to the distant past, an unsurprising Newspaper article, and the first few day/weeks of school.**

 **Stay as immature as well, Gregory;**

 **~TyFighter**


	4. Author Note

**Hi Everyone! Important Author Note Here!**

 **After a two hour long conversation with a friend last night as well as input from my Beta, I have decided to rewrite the story and change some things… well quite a bit actually. The new Prologue should show up within the next few days. The new story will be different in several ways one of which is that it will be a series. The new books will follow the basic plotline already shown so far in 'The Twin Lords' and then some, strike that, a lot more than some. I know it's a little early to be doing such a big make over, I already had five chapters awaiting you guys, but I feel like the story could be so much better. Please bear with me as I make this transition. Again, I apologize.**

 **~TyFighter**


End file.
